Tropes associated with the series
TV Tropes 'can list several tropes applying to this show. As a troper myself, I, Carl Cooper, will list them here. Tro-PING AS usual, I see? *'Adorkable: 'LeAnn, Penelope and Estella. *'Affectionate Parody: 'This is a Carl Cooper cartoon, after all. *'Afraid of Needles: 'Sarah, who is afraid of shots because needles freak her out. *'Alpha Bitch: 'Oh, so many examples. **First there was Gwenog Ravenwaves, who became Sarah's friend in episode 24, despite being a Squib. **Evangeline Lionheart took this role over once Sarah got her own show. And she's a witch. *'Ambiguously Brown: 'Hilda is darker-skinned than her sisters, niece and nephew. In "Hilda and Carl: Together Today," it is revealed she is like this because she sits out in Kakkara Desert with sunscreen on, becoming bronze while avoiding a sunburn. *'Animesque: 'Not so much the character designs themselves, but the animation style, due to being animated mostly by Japanese studios, is VERY Japanese. *'Art Shift: 'The episodes animated by Mercury Filmworks, Jam-Filled Entertainment and Toon City use Toon Boom Harmony with frame-by-frame animation rather than Flash puppetry, while the other studios used anime-style hand-drawn animation. *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: 'Kim or Sarah, Hilda and Zelda respectively. The roles are palette-swapped, with Kim and Sarah both being Fiery Blondes, Hilda being the Ditzy Brunette and Zelda being the Brainy Redhead. *'Darker and Edgier: 'Later seasons are generally an example of how to do this correctly. Carl's first line in Season 5 even sets the mood... **'Carl: 'I'M GONNA KILL LOVEBERRY!!! **The series as a whole is this to ''Sabrina: The Animated Series. *'Deadpan Snarker: '''Carl is quite the snarky guy. And Galatea can make some pretty sarcastic lines as well, some as sarcastic as Carl's. *'Early Installment Weirdness: ' **Carl was more of a wiseass in the first few episodes of the series. **Sarah did not have a crush on Hiram in the first season. **In the first two seasons, Sarah uses a wave of her hands to use magic, but a wand replaces this starting in Season 3. (Justified, because she had to be 13 to use a wand.) **In her first appearance, LeAnn was voiced by Laura Summers rather than Kristen Schaal. She was also slightly more serious. *'Expy: 'Sarah looks like a combination of Sabrina Spellman, Sharon Spitz and Mabel Pines. Starting in Season 3 (with a few episodes from the first two), she is even voiced by Emily Hart. **Kim resembles Sabrina more than her own daughter. The fact that Melissa Joan Hart played her is even more pronounced. **Zelda and Hilda resemble their counterparts from ''Sabrina: The Animated Series, ''but Zelda's glasses are larger and she wears a green blouse. *'Failed a Spot Check: 'Averted; in "The Denouement of Cassandra, Part 1, " Carl actually makes sure to ''check the fireplace to avoid another...incident. **'''Sarah: ''You know about that?'' **'Carl: 'Sarah, everyone in Avalar knows about poor Aurora and the fireplace... **'Sarah: 'Really? **'Carl: 'Oh, yes... *'Faux Affably Evil: '''Evany. He only pretends to be heroic to fulfill his destiny. *'Four-Temperament Ensemble: Carl and his family are like this. **Hilda is Sanguine. She is very people-oriented, and silly as can be without being a total ditz. **Carl is the Choleric one. He is pretty aggressive when he has to be, and a Deadpan Snarker no less, but is more than capable of defeating evil. **Sarah is Melancholic. She worries about damn near everything when in a delicate situation, but she does act brave most of the time. **Hilda is the Phlegmatic member. Though she is very smart, she is often laid-back yet capable of doing her tasks. Her flaws dip more into Choleric, however. *The four women in the Weaver Family are also this. Colors on their attire/hair fit them perfectly. **Hilda is Sanguine (red earrings) **Kim is Choleric (blonde/yellow hair) **Maroot (the mom) is Melancholic (blue witch dress) **Zelda is Phlegmatic (green blouse) *'Getting Crap Past the Radar: 'Has its own page. *'Girl Group: '''The Weaver Sisters formed the Flavor Galz with Chrissi, Kiki and Sam using a spell, and it lasted until Kim's death in 2002. *'Hot Witch: 'Both Zelda and Hilda, but mostly the latter due to her never wearing pants unless she has to. Carl lampshades how hot Zelda can be in ''That Hunky Uncle. **Carl (posing as Zelda due to Polyjuice Potion): '"Helloooooo, nurse!"'' *'Humiliation Conga: '''Ace gets one in ''Carl Gets Thrashed, which leads to him getting broadcasted doing the "I HATE THAT WIZARD!" to end all "I HATE THAT WIZARDS!" It also leads to his "death" and later becoming Cyber-Ace. *'Milky Episodes: '''LeAnn turns into a cow in a few episodes. *'Off-Model: 'Most characters had this done intentionally due to Carl Cooper wanting more expressive characters. *'Parental Bonus: '''Loads, and a few are risque innuendos. Category:TV Trops Category:Browse